Beautiful
by britneyissolame
Summary: Beyond Birthday is alive. This fanfiction is the second part to Wasteland, I suggest you read that first, thank you. Lxlight LxBB
1. Chapter 1

I flipped through the white colored Death Note, slowly running my fingers down the thick layer of the cursed paper. Light's ideal world was forming day by day and I where his eyes. Allow me to explain, a while back I had my first time with Light-Kun without being positive about Light Yagami being Kira I had told his father that he was Kira and Light didn't hesitate to agree. I had killed everybody on the task force except for Watari, Light handed me a fallen Death Note and Misa simply killed her self.

I flipped through the faded pages reading the criminals and sinners of this smutty world that I had written down. Knees pressed up against my chest, Death Note dangling from the two tips of my fingers.

why had I agreed to be Light-Kun's eyes?.

that's simple.

because I loved Light-Kun, that's why.

A loud ring buzzed through the room, it was Watari, I placed the white Death Note into my back pocket and held down the thick button to speak as L. The Death Note was never safe in my pocket but what could have the police done?, arrest L?, the public would never allow that and Watari would make sure I would escape from prison. Without Light and I the world would become a living hell unsafe to step out of your house hold, what am I saying?, not even in your house hold you would be safe.

"Yes, Watari?," I mumbled through the speaker, Watari hardly unable to hear my ask.

"I'm sending visitors from Wammy's house over there at your task force, would you like there company?."

"who are these _visitors_ Watari?."

"Near Mello and possible Matt."

"very well."

I pulled my finger away from the button. Near/Nate river; the child who was obsessive over me not BB obsessive but he admired me, the person I held in my arms when a child. I pulled out my cell phone Light-Kun gave me for many purposes to long to list. I slowly clicked the small buttons and dialed Light.

"Hello?."

"Light-Kun, have you killed the prisoner who goes by the name of Beyond Birthday?," I asked but why?, why had I asked light such a random question?, it was a split second I asked without thinking.

"Ha ha, I love you to Ryuzaki," He chuckled. My cheeks turned red and the phone beeped sending a loud ecoe through the silent hallow room. Maybe Light was right, maybe I was asking meaningless questions to hide my emotions, thoughts and love for him but he seemed to understand.

The strange thing was, why did I have a strange scense that something was going to go horrible wrong that day, my assumptions where never wrong.

Matt swung his arms around Mello's shoulders , hopping on his back. While Mello went along with Matt's playful "Piggy Back Ride" Matt tapped away on his game council.

"Where are me going?. TAP-TAP"

"I already told you, to see L," Mello said nearly dropping the heavy weight clinging onto his back.

"I heard a rumor that L fell in love with Kira"

"Ha ha, shut up."

Mello reached for the head hovering behind him and flicked Matt's head causing his red hair to tangle.

"It's true but we can't be certain, it is only the medias myth and secret wants, that is why we are going to visit L himself,

Near mumbled slowly swaying his action figure into the air, his white pajama pants dragged against the cement and his silver hair similar to mine. Near looked into Mello's eyes, Nears eyes looked as if they where to big holes drilled into his skull.

"We're here."

Near pointed to a large building where members of the new Japanese task force and I stayed.

"you can push him over know."

"Yeah, get off fat ass!," Mello pushed Matt onto the ground, he landed with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

I folded my phone and slide it back into my pocket. Mello, Near and Matt where coming soon, I didn't know what to think it felt as if Wammy's house and my childhood have been forgotten and lost, it was nice to see them again. Watari was like my father, my one and only guardian. Since World War lll had started Watari found me, It's quit along story so I rather not say. If Watari and Light die, I die to.

I slowly began to pile sugar cubes, I didn't know why I had always done that but it was probably because it would relax me and distract me from stress and depression.

The door flung open, I startled my self and dropped all of the sugar cubes into the coffee cup.

"Ryuzaki!," Near yelled running over; flinging him arms around my me.

"h-hey."

I coughed histarecally from the sudden forced hug. Matt and Mello entered the room, Matt had his game council tapping away, as always and Mello entered with chocolate in his hands slowly licking the brown substance. I never understood why Mello loved chocolate so much, some times I would be so tempted to snatch that chocolate away from him.

"Ryuzaki have you heard the rumor that-PPFFF."

Mello shoved his elbow onto Matt's stomach causing him the nearly fall over and loose his grip of the game, witch seemed more important to him than falling face down.

"Matt!."

Near released and turned to face Matt and Mello; placing his finger in front of his mouth.

"what rumor?," I asked climbing out of my chair and shoving my hands down my pocket slits.

"nothing, it's nice to see you again," Matt said scratching his skull.

I found that hard to believe, there was defiantly something they wanted to ask me but where afraid of the answer, or , afraid of me.

"can you tell us a story or read us one like you used to at Wammy's house?," Near asked nibbling on his long white sleeve.

"you guys are 16 but I guess a story doesn't hurt, no madder what age, am I right?."

I climbed onto the bed, stomach first and pulled out an old rusted book, they repeated my action and lay on the bed, Matt took the opportunity to sit in a chair. He always played games but that did not mean he never listened, he loved company and listening to his surrounding while he played, well when he came to a part in the game witch didn't really madder.

I began to read.

T

"Watari, do you know the reason why Ryuzaki asked me if I killed a criminal that goes by the name of Beyond Birthday," Light asked. Watari shock his head, of course he knew the reason, he knew who that insane murder insomniac was but he refused to answer.

"Watari, listen, if you know anything just say it!," Light clutched his fist together and his cheeks burned red with anger.

"I do not know anything, Yagami but I promise you he will not hurt Ryuzaki, if that is why you're worried," Watari placed his hand on Light's shoulder calming his fused temper. Light sat down on the wheeled chair, "You better be right," Light said giving a deep sigh.

T

I slowly closed the book finishing the last sentence in less than 2 seconds, I read fast but they seemed to catch up with the speed.

"That was a good story, mmm. What happened to the old task force members?, have you captured Kira?, if so, how did you capture him?, are you in a relation ship?, with who?," Near said not stopping to take a breath. I was shocked to hear how much questions he had but Mello and Matt seemed to not be as astonished as I was but they seemed bothered and uncomfortably with all the questions he asked.

I had to tell them but if they decide to reveal anything, I planned to write there names down in my Death Note, at least they would have the honor of dying in there role models hands.

" The task force members died, Kira sadly found out there real names, no , I haven't captured Kira. Yes, I am in a relation ship, with one of the new task members."

"He or she?."

"Near, SHUT UP!," Mello yelled throwing a pillow at Near's head, Near threw it back unnamused.

"no, it's fine, he's just curious."

Near had to be careful as they say, Curiousity killed Kira. . . Wrong metaphor.

"very well, He or She?, what's there name?."

I laughed.

"He, his name Is Light."

"interesting, is he Kira?."

What the hell was his point what was he trying to figure out?.


	3. Chapter 3

What was Near going to do if I told him that Light Yagami was Kira? well even if I did tell him he couldn't get away with spreading it out to the media, I would kill him before he could say a word.

"Uhh. . ."

"There's no need to hesitate Ryuzaki," Near said. He sat up one knee pressed against his chest, I copied.

"Fine, you really want to know the truth?, Light Yagami is Kira and I am his eyes," I pulled the white Death Note from my back pocket and held the book in front of his soft small framed face, his jaw dropped.

"r-Ryuzaki. . ."

"If you tell a soul or attempt to spread the news and get us executed, remember, I know your real name."

I lay back down Matt and Mello acted as if they didn't hear a word I said so it was fine, I held the Death Note just make sure Near doesn't try anything stupid and attempt to take the notebook from my pocket, he would do anything to capture Kira.

I pulled out another book and began to read.

Light slowly walked in trying to surprise me but it was far to obvious with zelleigo and Ryuk chatting humans failures and daily lives. It sounded as if they where talking about a TV show like this human world was just a huge televistion filled with actors to please them.

I felt a presence hover behind me, It was Light, my pale skin was soon covered with a dark red.

"So, these are the mini L's," Light said moving my hair away from my face only to plant a soft kiss on my cheek. I flipped onto my back, Light still in the same position. I nodded my head.

"you're so cute," Light chuckled kissing my lips.

"aww"

"says the chocolate addict girly man," Matt sneered. Mello threw the pillow at Matt as if he had no come back and just used playful abuse to fight back.

Smirk crossed Lights face like the one he made about a month ago when it was my first time.

"Want Watari to take care of the kids for a while? so we . . .," Light looked at the teenagers un sure if he should proceed his sentence.

"just say it Light we're not kids anymore," Near flicked his action figure off of the bed and began to nibble on his sleeve.

I knew exactly what Light wanted, he wanted love. I couldn't lie, I wanted it as much as he did once was not enough.

"Erm. . .?," Light looked back down and swam in my dark eyes.

"I promised I would stay with them for the evening, I haven't seen them in a while."

"Fine but tonight, you're mine," Light gave me one last kiss.

"Oh and one more thing, take this," Light said handing me a belt with a hidden distress single that would reach Watari and he would odimatically find your location.

"what for, I'm fine Light-Kun."

"take it, I'm worried."

I grabbed the belt from his hands and put it on.

"what about the romantic kiss scene?."

"SHUT UP MELLO, I'M TRYING TO PASS THIS LEVEL BUT ALL YOU DO IS MAKE RETARDED COMMENTS ABOUT THESE TWO LOVERS,"Matt threw the council onto the floor forming his hands into a fist.

Light kissed me passionately for about 5 seconds and slowly left.

I sat back up and began biting my thumbnail, thinking about tonight. Why didn't I say yes?, I can't be selfish I have the rest of my remaining life to be with Light but Near Mello and Matt never come to visit.

My phone began to ring, I pulled it out of my pocket and unfolded it pinching the end and holding it up to my ears.

"Yes?."

"L, Sayu is coming to visit to talk to you about something, I should walk the kids out the door, she'll be here soon," Watari said shoken, It wasn't like Watari he used to be so calm when ever he called and it wasn't like Sayu, Sayu loved seeing her big bother witch she looked up and loved messing around with me but it's like her to come visit so out of the ordinary.

"we're not kids", Matt shoved his council into his pocket and stood from the chair.

"I'll send them down," I said hanging up placing the phone back into my pocket.

Near Matt and Mello began to head out the door, not saying a word.

strange.

they would usually huge me before leaving, did they not huge me because I was Kira eyes?.

"Near, remember-UNFF," Near ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

" I am not pleased to hear that you fell in love with the enemy but I will stand by your side," Near mumbled into my baggy t-shirt.

T

I dropped five sugar cubes into my wide mouth licking them softly till they melted on my tounge. They was a knock on my door, it had to be Light or Watari, they're the only ones aloud to come up to this floor.

I stood from my chair and slowly opened the door, his eyes shown red, he wore a baggy black shirt, faded jeans and messy black hair, It was . . .Beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

drool dribbled down his jam covered lips, he licked the jam from his lips and stepped closer.

"You're so adorable as always, my L," he whispered. B slowly ran his hand down to my wrist, his grip got tighter causing me to yelp in pain. I tried to click the distress single but his hand was placed around my waist. why would you click the signal?, probably because he is psychotic murderer who is obsessed with me.

Beyond Birthday didn't look_ exactly _like me, he had a fuller face, his back was not arched like mine and he wasn't as thin and scrawny as I was. He also had red eyes, he had shinigami eyes but mine where not a menacing blood red.

"Get away," I mumbled pressing my teeth together tightly.

"Ha Ha, if you try to escape, mmha ha ," he pulled out a large butcher knife, "you'll only DIE!." He pounced on top of me sending our body's flying to the ground, he pined my arms down with his knees.

"What are you doing here Beyond?," I asked nonchalanty as if he wasn't on me as if I never let this psycho in.

"I can't surpass you, I can't be you, if I can't do any of them then. . .I'll have you for my own!," he grawled pressing his lips against mine slowly dancing his tounge against my own. How I wish I said yes to Light when he asked me that simple question but if I did I would only have been selfish.

He slide his hand down my pants causing me to moan loudly, I couldn't help it, who wouldn't?. I tried reaching down the pocket of my pants to get my phone and possible dial Watari with out B noticing all I need to do was click one button, Watari would answer , I would shout and he would emidatly come.

Beyond broke the kiss and removed his hand, "Why are you trying to call the cops?, they're not going to un-rape you?." My eyes widen and slowly filled with tears, I never cried I'd fall into deep depressing wishing I would just die and be erased from this world, I was never afraid of dying meaning I would never have the guts to cry, nothing mad me sad but I guess finally being close to death made me. . . sad.

"aww, don't cry, or are you just happy to finally see me?."

"NO!," I snapped trying to escape.

"Tell me the person you are in love with so can elimate them from this world!," he commanded he pressed the knife against my neck. "if you don't, I can tell when you're lying so I just have to kill you!," he pressed the nife down deeper.

"can I ask you . something. first?." I slowly said trying not to slit my neck against the knife.

"Yes anything for you love."

"what did you do to Watari?."

"Ha ha, that helpless hag?, simple , I told him if he didn't leave I would kill him, I told him to tell you sayu was coming I noticed her come a few weeks ago and some enough, figured out her name."

"did you tell anybody else something?."

"no?, why, is there somebody else."

"no, I just suspected that you told the task force to leave that's all after all this is the Kira investigation task force."

"enough, tell me his name!," he said pressing the knife a little deeper drawing a smug of blood.

"Light, Light, Yagami," I said.

He already drew blood from my neck if I didn't do anything fast, he would surly kill me.

" LIGHT!," I yelled hoping to see his rescue. He slit part of my neck, the pain was excrutiating, my breath shortening, the blade running through my skin.

"SHUT UP!."

"fine."

"fine, what?."

"rape me," I said simply. He began to kiss me again and removed his knees from my arms, he placed my arms around his shoulders. I ran my fingers through his messy hair, tugging it as the kiss deepened. This plan was going smoothly.

I slide my hands down to the button of his pants and unbutton them slowly, I then moved my hands down his back, further and further down.

I got a hold of my belt I acted as if I was attempting to unbutton my pants and removed my belt but really I clicked the distress signal.

"mmm, seems you done this before, who did you loose it to?," he asked in between to sloppy kiss.

"Light, you can kill him if you want." I hated saying it but I had to fit into the role, I had to act as if I wanted him.

"just as I planned," he said.

just as I planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond continued to kiss me, violently, Tears threating to fall from my red swollen eyes. Why wasn't Watari coming? , if I tried to scream again BB would surly kill me, no doubt. I had to escape and fast. I pulled him back and broke the kiss, "lets take this to the bed. . .?," I asked hoping my plan would work, if it didn't I would kick him but first I had to reach for his butcher knife, which was placed in his back pocket.

He stood up pulling me to my feet with him, the kiss went on. He moaned loudly as it deepend dramatically. How could I have let this happen?, how could Watari let this happen?. I thought I got ride of this psycho. He lay me down on the bed, just like Light had, I tried to pull my thoughts away of the possibility's of Beyond killing Light-Kun.

Before I knew it, the door flung open. Light ran in with a loaded shot gun, Beyond was so blind, he continued to kiss me. My widened eyes relaxed at the sight of Light, I couldn't be sure he would save me but he was intelligent and always thought before he did.

"Get away from him you fucking psycho!," Light yelled holding the gun to Beyond's temple. Light placed his finger on the trigger ready to fire the bullets.

"MU Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, hmmah , you think I'm going to listen to you?, you're pathetic!," Beyond laughed. B turned around and gripped him hands around the barrel of the gun and pointed it to me, Light attempted to pull the gun away from the aimed target but Beyond was far to strong for Light to escape.

"If you shoot, you'll only shoot L, ha ha," BB laughed evilly slowly licking Lights ear, Light flinched.

"L, if you move or try to dodge the bullet I will kill you remember what I have?," Beyond pulled out the butcher knife as if it where some cheesy cartoon where they take object out of midair. He really just toke it out of his back pocket.

"Light, shot me and escape," I whispered, tears finally falling from my face. This was all part of the plan.

"No! I love you!," Light figured out and played along , except it was true, we do love each other but what wasn't real was our dramatic acting, Light was quit god at it as for me I just act my self, it would be far more believable.

"He doesn't love you!," Beyond yelled holding the butcher knife against Lights neck.

"Yes, I do," I said simply. Beyond was speechless.

"You said you loved me!," he yelled, that line reminded me of Misa, that idiot brainless Misa.

"Please-"

"PLEASE WHAT!."

"Let me kiss him one last time, please, I am already dying inside and out, please Beyond Birthday," I begged. He looked down at me and then back at Light, "fine but make it quick!."

Beyond looked away in disgused and released his griped on the loaded gun pulling down the knife. Light leaned down, his lips hovered above mine, my heart pounded nearly forgetting the plan, he kissed me softly, "ready?," he whispered, I nodded. I grapped the loaded shot gun from Light and pulled out the fake bomb planted under Lights shirt , which I noticed the moment he came in due to him lifting his shirt deliberately as he walked in.

I sat up and held the gun too Beyond's head.

"This was far beyond the limit," I threw the bomb sending a bright light to ignight through the room making the appoinent blind, for a few seconds.

When the fake bomb had went on Light grabbed my hand with his right hand and my white Death Note in his left. We ran out the room and entered the fast operating elevator.

We gasped for air as we entered the elevator, the doors still not shutting.

"shit!, hurry up!," Light yelled pounding his fist against the elevator railing.

"How did you get my Death Note?"

"It was nearly falling out of your back pocket."

"Oh," I blushed. Light chuckled and slowly kissed my sugar flavored lips as the door's closed threw the crack of the colliding doors , there was Beyond, blood running down his face to chest, holding the butcher knife witch was dripping in fresh blood.

"I'LL GET YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!," he yelled demonically.

Light released from the kiss, "holey shit, he's going the stairs," Light paniced.

"We have bullets, don't worry."

"Beyond Is quick, he'll dodge them!."

"We have another bomb."

"He won't fall for it again Ryuzaki!."

"We have the Death Note."


	6. Chapter 6

"Write his name!," Light yelled, eyes shaking in terror. I course planned on writing his name in my Death Note but the problem was, I wasn't sure if Beyond Birthday was his real name of just an alias.

"Ryuzaki, what are you waiting for? write his name?," Light screamed trying to shake me from what seemed like a trance. I placed my finger to my lips, "SHHH, don't call me that," I whispered as if BB was listening to our conversation, he gave a confused expression. The truth was, if Beyond heard he would know that I was using his old alias and assume that I was infatuated with him like he was with I.

"Ryuzaki!," he shoke me harder.

"I don't have a pen," I said simply, the Death Note shoke in my hand, the elevator was almost coming to a halt. "shit," Light mumbled removing his hands from my curved shoulders, he looked through my eyes causing my heart to pound against my chest making a faint thumb sound.

"Ryuzaki, I need you to listen to every single word I am about to say." I nodded. "remember our first time?," he whispered running the palm of his hand down my cheek, "close your eyes and remember," he closed my eyes with the tips of his fingers and trailed them back to my cheek. He softly kissed me, I moaned loudly remembering that night, images popping up and fading, creating other ones. My nose began to bleed, the blood dripped down to my cheek.

"yeah!," Light yelled excitedly, "I'm sorry, I had to," he said rubbing the blood of my cheek and onto his thumb, he slowly wrote his name with the running blood.

"why couldn't have you done it Light-Kun?."

"Hu, because your so adorable when you moan," Light whispered kissing my blood filled cheek. I whipped the blood with the sleeve of my baggy white shirt.

"Give me the L transmitter." I didn't know why he had wanted it but handed it to him hoping the elevator ride would not stop till he was finished. He began to speak into the transmitter, "This is L, I need the FBI agents to gather out side of the Kira investigation head quarters, write away, we are in the presence of a murder, we have everything under control I just need a few to stand out side to achieve the safety of our exit, thank you," he hung up and slide the transmitter back into my loose pocket.

"Ryuzaki, you know capoeira right?."

"Yes, I will use capoeira to dodge B's attacks."

"I'll use the shot gun."

I smiled.

"lets get that mother fucker!." Light yelled, we faced the steel doors, a smirk grew on each of our faces.

T

Sayu lay on her stomach swaying her legs into the air, she watched the TV until the who network was completely shut of and replaced with Light's transmitted command.

"fuck L, he's the reason dad and Light died!," Sayu yelled at the top of her lungs unaware of her mother listening.

"The voice is muffled but it sounds. . .familier, it sounds like, Light's," Mrs. Yagami said gently running her fingers across a frame witch held a picture of Light and Soichiro Yagami.

"mom lets face it, they're dead, Kira is alive, he is going to be our god soon all because of L!," she threw a her cup onto the floor, it shattered to pieces.

T

Near mello and mat ran toward the Yagami's house hold. They ran gasping for air, hoping they would get there in time but for what.

"Near why are we going. to . there. houuuuseee?," Mello asked gasping for air.

"L and Light are our going to be our gods to safe this horrendous world, we must save them."

"how?," Matt asked.

"I have a plan."

"No shit!, now tell us!," Mello yelled stopping and gripping his hands onto Nears pajama shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a loud bang at the Yagami house hold, Sayu sprinted to the door and flung it open. Near , Mello and Matt stood present.

"uhh, who are you, you guys look so unique, I love it!," Sayu sung.

"FBI, let us in," Mello commanded.

Sayu lead them up to her room, she didn't seem as smart as she appeared but she was very intelligent and knew exactly what they wanted. When they made it t her room she locked the door and gazed at then horrendously as if they had just murdered an innocent adolescent child.

"Calm down kid , we just need for you to do something for us," Mello demanded calmly. Sayu's eyes widened and her jaw fell down.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?, YOU GUYS ARE THE CAUSE FOR MY FATHERS AND BROTHERS DEATH! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN?," Sayu yelled pounding her fist against Mello's chest. Mello placed him hands to the young child's shoulders, "listen, those may have been lies-" "WHAT!," Sayu interrupted, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull. "If you want to find out the truth you have to do what we have planned." Her eyes grew wider, as far as they could have gone.

"YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE ME!."

"NO!, shut up and listen for once!."

"Sigh. Near you take care of this!," Mello said stepping back over to Matt who was tapping away on his game council. "Why do you always watch me play?," Matt asked tapping the buttons furiously. Mello laughed quietly and looked at Matt's green eyes, "I like bothering you," he said simply. "that makes sense." "I like watching you loss because it's cute when you get mad," Matt looked away from the game council and his eyes drifted to the wooden floor, a blush creeped across his cheeks. Mello noticed his red cheeks and placed his lips gently on the red mark.

"Since when did that happen?," Sayu giggled happily pointing her to fingers at Matt and Mello.

"long story," Near said looking back at them and back at Sayu.

"This plan is also a long story so we don't have much time to explained just change into these," Near mumbled through two white shirts and baggy faded jeans at Mello and Matt.

"What about me?," Sayu asked as she watched Near replace his pajama shirt with a white t-shirt. Near set down a gallion of gasoline, matches and a chainsaw. Sayu''s jaw still fell to the floor.

"uhh?."

"Ther is also a lever we will que you to pull once we're there, I'll tell you what to do once our plan unravels."

"can you tell me the truth now before we go. . .?"

"no because if we do you will not have the will to succeed our plan."

"good point, lets go."

Mello Near and Matt changed into there clothe, Sayu didn't mind as soon as they where finished they headed out the door. Sayu's mother each day seemed as if she belonged in an asylum and no where near home or people. She still stood in the same position slowly stroking the frame.

"It'll be ok mom," Sayu whispered, chainsaw in hand and headed out the door.

T

Beyond Birthday ran down the creaking steps, snapping some in too two as he sprinted down. Blood ran down his mouth his shirt splattered with dried out blood. He held

out the butcher knife, gripping onto it tightly as if it was his last resort, wait, it was his last resort, the butcher knife the only thing for him that whould keep him alive and still breathing although it was hard for him to believe he continued running until he heard a sudden stop.

" the fifteenth floor!, L you're going to be mine you little shit!," he said demonically his voice sounded as if a demon was over powing his body and tearing down every pat of his encluding his voice.

T

The doors slowly opened and elevator came to a halt. L shock in fear, his heart pounded against his chest and his fist where clenched together ready to fight.

"Use capoeira, dodge his attacks, I got the gun," Light whispered reashuring me my given job.

"I know."

"I don't want to loss you, dodge them as best as you can, he's a psycho even though he _loves_ you who knows what he might be thinking, remember-"

"SHHH!," I whispered slowly walking out of the elevator.

"where is he?," Light whispered searching his surroundings and stepping out.

showdow quickly passed by startling us two causing us to jump back.

"Ryuzaki!," Light yelled jumping in front of me, it got quiet.

"This is one of you little games isn't it BB, we'll I'm ready to play," I grawled biting down of my thumbnail furiously.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a loud histerically laugh that bounced of the walls, we where unable to tell where BB was due to the room flooding with mist. I couldn't tell if he had done it him self because he didn't want us attacking him but it seemed unlike something he would do.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, hammm, remember L, when we used to_ play_ together at whammy's house," Beyond asked in that raspy scarce voice. It's true , we did hang out together at whammy's house but I didn't understand why he had to put so much infesus on "play". The only day that was clear to me of Beyond Birthday and I hanging out was the day we played video games in his given room, nothing happened except when ever he lost, he would tackle me. The tackle hugs where the first sign of his feelings for me and his violent insanity.

"Why so much enfesus on the word play, BB?," I asked over Light's shoulder, who was still guarding me, waiting for a response.

"Oh, L it's only because if we weren't as young back then. . .it would have been more than an innocent tackle hug," he said, the sentence full of mock innocence. He became this way because I didn't love him back, or showed any signs of effection back?. By this point on I began to feel guilty, I began to feel like this was all my fault, like i was cause for his behavior and all of the crimes he has committed.

"Remember that day during Watari's lesson, I tossed you a note saying I liked you, we where 16, you replied with something about me being a brother to you. . . THAT WAS FUCKED UP L. WHY COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT BY LIKE I MENT LOVE, NOT LIKE AS A FUCKING SIBBILING!," He fell to his knees, his dark shadow grew on the wall revealing where he sat.

"Here, take these knuckle braces," Light whispered handing me the large knuckle braces, pointed spicks sticking out where my knuckled where placed. I put them on and clutched my fist back together.

"We're ready to play, bastard!," Light grawled aiming his gun and positioning his body for the attack. I walked out of Light's "shield" and stood next to him.

Beyond stood and walked through the mist, only to face us a large smirk grew on his face, a butcher knife was placed in him right hand and a machete in the left.

"Where did he get that thing, humans are interesting!," Zellogi commented, floating behind me, Beyond unaware.

"I told you!," Ryuk replied.

T

Mello, Matt , Near and Sayu pressed there body's against the wall circled wall of the stairs. Oh, allow me to explain, somehow ,Near had snuck into the building without sending off the alarms, he's a really smart kids they sat there on the steps of where Beyond once ran. The commotion and violent acts and screams eccoed, threw there ears. and bounced through the circled wall.

"Sayu when I say go or whisper it to you I need you to pour the gasoline around the guy with the black shirt and red eyes, set it on fire, don't me afraid to hurt him, he is a murderer so you will do no harm to innocence," Near said. Near was dressed in the exact same clothes as L, he covered his silver hair with a black messy wig as did Mello and Matt.

"uuh. . .?, o-ok but what is the chainsaw for?."

"If he spots you attack but if he attacks us when we enter throw the chainsaw to who ever is the least hurt or further from the murderer."

"uhh-ok what about that lever you needed me to pull?."

"Well if our plan works as we planned, when I say "good bye BB" pull the lever," Near explained pointing over to the lever placed in front of them.

"Why are you guys all dressed the same?, sorry for so much questions," Sayu asked shyly looking at the group of twins.

"don't worry it is only natural to be curious, these clothes? you just have to wait and see," Near smirked.

"this is ganna be sweeeettt!," Matt cheered.

"shut up," Near said shoving him.

T

Beyond Birthday made a forward thrust move aiming for my stomach but I quickly dodged it taking a leap back dodging the sharp blade. Beyond pounced on top of Light but Light did not fall to the ground instead he pushed him off sending him flying across the room. BB laughed histarically and quickly ran back to Lights presence, so fast it seemed nearly impossible , maybe, the devil was possessing him, that sprint seemed no unateral. I snuck up behind B and punching his temple, blood gushed out but not enough to kill him. He turned around, his red eyes pierced through mine. he swung the knives aiming it toward my stomach and chest but I continued dodging them with capoeira. swinging my legs in the air, jumping back ward escaping the sharp thrust. One thing bothered me, why wasn't Light shoting the bullets in an attempt to kill BB. Was it because of what Beyond said earlier about loving me?, did Light think I was going to back down and give into BB?.

"LIGHT, SHOOT!," I yelled grunting as I dodged the sharp objects. Light stood still.

"LIGHT!, SHOOT, LISTEN TO ME, HELP I AM GOING TO RUN OF STAMINA!," he stood still as if I was not worth saving as if I had betrayed him.

"LiiiiiGHt!," I called swinging my fist toward Beyonds face but missed every shot.

"Ryuk, Zellogi, Do something!."

T

Sayu listened to my horrored screams and violent pleads.

"We should go in!," Sayu whispered worried me, The truth was, she new me and of course visited me but only to spit in my face and tell me what i had done wrong, she wants me to rpay for Light and her fathers "death" but all I had done was kick her out after irritating hours of shouts and crys.

"Not yet," Near said watching passiontly.

"He's helpless!."

"Light can't do this for long, he loves him to much to let him die," Mello said pressing his ear against the wall listening to the commotion, Matt sat across and his legs intertwined with Mello's .

"l-Light, Light y-yagami?."


	9. Chapter 9

Near was hesitant to answer Sayu's question, she seemed so worried, so hopeful, "Yes," Near replied flinching at my loud thuds from dodging BB's vicious attacks. Sayu's jaws dropped a hint of joyful sadness and anger glinted through her large brown eyes.

"Light, my brother, he's alive. I will fight to save you Light!," she cried happily. what irked her was what Mello had said a few minutes ago about Light "loving" L, This whole time Sayu believed it was just a rumor, this whole time she believed her sibiling was dead, like it had been a joke the whole time. Her cheeks burned red with anger. _Why didn't they tell me Light was alive, this was all a fucking game wasn't it?,_ she thought trying to keep cool but the thoughts keep sprinting through her head. She gripped her hands onto Near dublicate shirt of mine.

"Not again," Near mumbled waiting for the impact. "This was you sick game wasn't it?, TO FUCK WITH ME AND RUIN MY MOTHER!," Sayu yelled shaking Near violently, for a second Sayu seemed taller as if she toward over the 16 year old.

"No, I swear," Near uttered trying to find his breath. Her red cheeks faded to a pale white color.

"What is this you talk about Light loving L," she asked realizing her grip on Near shirt and place her eyes onto Mello's.

"uhh," Mello glanced over at Near unsure if he should speak the truth.

"Light feel for L."

"really?."

"yeah."

"oh, I thought the rumor was that Kira feel in love with L, I'm glade Light did instead, If it was Kira who knows what would have happened," Sayu said relieved shutting her eyes in laughter.

T

"Light!," I called gasping for air, I couldn't keep up this pase any longer and I would topple to the floor unconscious. Instead of doing it to my self Beyond pounced ontop of me pressing the machete against my neck. My faces drenched in sweat and ran down my cheeks like fallen tears.

"Beyond Birthday, I am on your side, L is the cause for all this chaos, he caused you pain, I cannot except that," Light said finally breaking from his stiff position.

"Ha ha, now you are helpless L," B chuckled pressing the knife further, his body still straddled mine.

I couldn't believe what Light had said, what did I do w-wait, this is his plan. If this wasn't part of this plan Light would save me, he made it so i would be at my worst position and then unravel his plane also if it wasn't he would have made up a better excuse than just me _hurting_ B.

"Here, take the gun and end it right here, I'll take the knives, there useless his life needs to end fast but first right L's last words as our little memory," Light said leaning down behind B and kissing

him gently on the cheek handing him a ripped piece of paper, I have to admit even though this was a plan I grew extremely jealous. I tried to break free from the pressure of the knife, I grunted pleading for Light's help as Light stood back up he lipped a sentence to me: _I love you. _

When BB got a hold of the shot gun he pressed it against my for head and handed the knives to Light. Tears trickled down my cheek.

"I love you Light," I whispered a glint of fear in my black eyes.

"L lawliet, you're last words ," B said slowly writing down my last sentence.

"Don't write his name," Light said calmly.

"Why not?."

The piece of paper was a piece of the Death Note.

"uh, fine," B grunted.

He slowly looked up as if a shadow had token over every thing, he seen Zellogi.

"Shit, there's a demon!," He yelled as if he had seen one numerous amount of time.

Light, his plan was falling into place.


	10. Chapter 10

He began to shot my Shinigami calmly as if he had dealed with on before, I wouldn't be surprised if he had. Ryuk stood next to Zellogi laughing histerically , Ryuk had been in the same position as Zellogi before and i guess seeing Light using the same move as before didn't impress him any longer. The bullets went straight threw his teared body, BB grew curious but didn't stop firing the bullets at the Shinigami.

"Shit, out of bullets, Light kill L!," BB yelled shaking the shot gun completely avoiding the Shinigami standing right in front of him.

"I'm sorry BB but your done for!," Light said pulling me up from the floor. He was hopeless, I began to feel bad for Beyond, I hurt him for not loving him back, he was also betrayed by Light, he trusted him just to save me and imprison him. I had to snap out of it , I couldn't feel bad for a murderer, could I.

He dropped him head a tear dripped from his eye, the tear splashed onto the empty shot gun. Light pushed me away from BB making each of us step further away.

"Wait for it," Light whispered into my ear, his breath making my body tingle.

T

"GO," Near qued. Sayu grew stiff

"who?," Sayu asked searching Mello and Matt's eyes for help and answers.

"The one that fell to his knees, don't worry it's be fine."

Sayu began to think that this was all wrong, she felt sympathy toward BB as did I but she new she had to do it to save Light Yagami, Her sibiling. She crawled out looking through the mist, she found him, Light , When she had seen Light through the cracks of mist she grew braver, she had to do this as she made her way through the fog she spotted the murder and began to circle gasoline around BB.

"Shit, i hope he doesn't spot me," Sayu whispered shaking out the last of the gasoline and reached for the matches laying in her back pocket. If BB spotted her he would have no effort to escape, to him, his life was already over, to him there was nothing worth living for anymore, he had no family, not body to love him and worst of all, he didn't have me, L.

Sayu lit the matches and threw them onto the gasoline, In seconds there was fire surrounding Beyond, he looked like a real demon know, no a Shinigami. He slowly stood, his red eyes glistened through the crimson fire.

"I'm fine in fire, i feed on the frixtion. . . I'm right were I should be, so don't try to fix mee," Beyond sung, tears running down his cheek.

Mello, Matt and Near ran out of there Hiding spot and circled around the heap of fire. They were dressed like me, BB had no clue what was going, he felt as if he was going insane, He'd been betrayed and know fire is separating us.

"You're a murderer," Mello said imitating my voice.

"It's over a psycho can never get his way, you're not beginning mercy, I assume you have given up , we have won," Matt said copying my voice as well.

Light wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me further away from them. Sayu placed her hands on the lever waiting for Nears que.

"It's over BB," Near said In my tone of voice quing Sayu to pull the lever. She attempted to pull the lever but failed to do so. She grunted attempting to pull it again.

"I rigged the lever," BB said quietly his smirk shadowing against the fire.

"Sayu smashed the shainsaw onto it it'll pull it down it's heavy enough," Near yelled.

Sayu held the chainsaw up and smashed it down onto the lever pulling the lever down.

Mello, Near and Matt jumped toward us away from the falling gate. Two walls closed down on BB from behind and front.

Two cement walls slowly closed in for right to left trapping him, with no escape. He looked in to my eyes asking for rescue, tears filled up his swollen red eyes.

Those walls would soon close in on him smashing his body, how painful that would be. The walls caved in, his body was soon pressed against the walls, his chest against one.

"L, I- I love you," He whispered looking at me one last time, the walls caved in quickly smashing his body. He was dead his suffering was over.

Light removed his arms from my waist and helped Near up from the floor. He then helped up Matt and Mello.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, like I usually had, I acted as if nothing ever happened. "Thank you," I said to all four of them.

"Don't thank us, thank light he is the one who broadcast the call, he knew we would be watching and guessed exactly what our plan would be," Near said tearing of his black wig, Matt and Mello followed.

"Thank you, oh , where's Sayu?," I mumbled.

Sayu ran up out of the stairs and hugged Light tightly, nearly squizzing him to death.

"Light, I thought you where dead, why did they tell mom and I that you where dead!," Sayu asked happily hugging tighter.

"Sayu, they didn't tell you because, I-I'm Kira," Light whispered.

Sayu released, "WHAT?," she backed away scared.

" We're going to fix this world and make it a better place for you to live in, I promise." Sayu nodded, she didn't believe what she had just jeard but she always trusted Light and knew he would never do anything to destroy the world, he would only help it.

"They say rumors are never true only false but this one is no longer a rumor, It is real," Near said smiling.

T

Later that night.

Light kissed me roughly leading me to my bed, I moaned loudly eager for him body. I broke the kiss, his hands on my waist.

"What happened to Watari?," I asked completely ruining the moment, placing my thumb into my mouth.

"Beyond threatened him, he told him if he didn't do as he said he would kill him, he ran him from the building but he is back, can we continue?," He asked.

I nodded. He slowly kissed me passionately. When a loud beep came from my laptop sending off a red blinking light.

"Damn you Watari," Light said moving the kiss down to my neck, I grew weak and moaned loudly, I somehow managed to click the button. Light pulled away.

"L, Light, the world has bowed down to Kira they are demanding to reveal Kira, to have him as our God," Watari said. The screens around the room filled with video footage of people around the world bowing down holding lit tourches and black crosses around there neck. The police men setting down there guns as if giving us promition to kill the remaining criminals. The people wore black sheets as if they where from a large cult.

Light walked away form our embrace and set up a camera, "Watari, make this video live," he commanded starting the video.

I walked up next to him.

"I am Kira," The large crowds around the world cheered, they had finally seen there god.

"I am god."

"I am L," I said simply shoving my hands into my pocket. The crowds on the screens grew curious.

"L is my eyes, he is also your god," Light said pulling my Death Note from my back pocket and then pulling out his.

"We will make this world a better place with these powerful weapons, no more war, no more fear, I am your god."

He kissed me softly and starred into my eyes.

"This is our world," He whispered.

THE END.

* * *

I loved writing this, it was so fun, tell me what you think, please!. I want to hear from you guys, badly!.

Part one and two are titled from songs by 10 years.

fanfictions coming soon:

"Chasing the rapture." MattxMello fanfiction. Coming June 2013

"The Kill". LxBB fanfiction. Coming when ever I'm not lazy xD.


End file.
